The Ritual of Earth
The Ritual of Earth is one of the quests in the main questline of needed to complete the quest "The Skaal Test of Loyalty." Background As part of the main quest, "The Skaal Test of Loyalty," this quest requires the Nerevarine to find and activate the Earth Stone, with the help of The Story of Aevar Stone-Singer and the map. The Story of Aevar Stone-Singer This is the extract of the book The Story of Aevar Stone-Singer that is relevant to this quest: Aevar then traveled to the Earth Stone, and there the All-Maker spoke to him again. "Enter the Cave of the Hidden Music, and hear the Song of the Earth." So Aevar traveled north and east to the Cave of the Hidden Music. He found himself in a large cavern, where the rocks hung from the ceiling and grew from the ground itself. He listened there, and heard the Song of the Earth, but it was faint. Grabbing up his mace, he struck the rocks of the floor in time with the Song, and the Song grew louder, until it filled the cavern and his heart. Then he returned to the Earth Stone. "The Gift of the Earth is with the Skaal again," said the All-Maker. "The Lands are rich again, and will bear life." Objectives *Activate the Earth Stone *Find and enter the Cave of Hidden Music *Activate the hollowed stalagmites in the correct order to recreate the series of tones heard *Repeat the process with a the second series of tones *Return to the Earth Stone and activate it again Walkthrough The Earth Stone The Earth Stone is a dark grey and tall pillar and it can be found northwest of Raven Rock, past Bloodskal Barrow, south of the Water Stone. It is barely visible from the coast and sits on top of a small hill in the forest. Once activated, the message "Travel northeast to the Cave of the Hidden Music and learn the Song of the Earth." appears. The Nerevarine must travel northeast to the Cave of Hidden Music. The cave of hidden music Inside the cave, several hostile Draugrs are roaming. The Hero must reach the Chamber of Song. There are no enemies in this room, musical tones can be heard coming from three stalactites and below three inactive stalagmites can be seen. Earthly melodies The melody consists of three tones that repeat in a loop. If the three inactive stalagmites are activated, each will produce one of the tones heard. The Nerevarine must reproduce the melody created by three stalactites, by activating the three stalagmites in the correct order. The melody is produced correctly by activating them in this order: middle, right, left and right. Then the melody's pattern changes, and the Nerevarine has to, once more, reproduce the sounds. The second melody is produced correctly by activating the stalagmites in this order: left, right, middle, left. The melody will cease, indicating the ritual was performed successfully. Restoring the Earth Stone Now the Hero must return to the Earth Stone and activate it once again. It will then, start glowing. Journal fr:Le rituel de la terre ru:Обряд Земли